


Dear Wit and Gay Rhetoric

by ReneeMR



Category: Hghlander - Fandom
Genre: Hghlander, M/M, MacLeod - Freeform, Richie - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-05
Updated: 2001-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan helps two of his friends and all is revealed.  Sort of.</p><p>To this date I don't know what caused this aberrant fic.  I mean, I don't even read Methos/Richie fics.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Wit and Gay Rhetoric

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Methos had been caught off guard when the Highlander phoned him.

"Please, Methos, can't you come to Seattle for the weekend? There's someone I want you to meet."

That sounded interesting. MacLeod had 'someone?' A new someone.

"Of course, Mac. Anything for you."

"Thanks Methos. I'm going to ask Rich too. Maybe you could give him a lift?"

"Oh, I think I could handle that."

"Good. I'll call him now. Night Methos."

"Night Mac." The old man set the receiver back in the cradle. The phone rang again -- a different sequence than the last time -- and Methos picked it up and handed it over.

"Hello?" The young man glanced over at Methos and smiled.

"Rich, can you come down for the weekend..."

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Methos looked around the Highlander's Seattle apartment. Not too bad for a furnished rental. Especially since he was only going to be here for one semester. He rummaged around in the refrigerator and noticed with satisfaction the generous quantity of beer. He grabbed a couple, and strolled back into the living room.

"Where's Mac?"

Rich turned from the window and grinned. "Changing. Again. I don't know what was wrong with the sweater. Geez, Methos, this one must be really special. He's acting like..." The young immortal shook his head.

"Like another certain immortal I know when he met that 'special one.' Yes. Mac's got it bad." Methos put his hand on Rich's hip. Then eased it away when the bedroom door opened.

They both turned to look at the Scot. Then they looked at each other.

MacLeod had completely changed, and was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans either one of them had ever seen. And a starkly white dress shirt. His long hair, longer that it'd been in a hundred years, framed his face. In tandem, Methos and Rich raised their beers and drank.

"Good, you've helped yourselves," MacLeod said as he went to get a beer for himself. He was totally oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that followed themotion of his butt as he walked away.

As soon as the Highlander was out of earshot the other two men groaned.

"So, who is this you want us to meet," Methos asked as soon as MacLeod came back.

MacLeod blushed. "Oh, one of the other lecturers. Someone very special."

"A mortal?"

"Um..."

Now both Methos and Rich groaned aloud.

"Mac, not an immortal."

"A preimmortal," he admitted. "And it wasn't anything I meant to happen."

Rich snorted. "You could have run like hell back to Seacouver," he snapped. Rich grabbed Methos empty, and went into the kitchen.

"What was that about," the Highlander asked softly.

"MacLeod, how many lectures have you given about not getting involved with our kind? Don't you remember?" The ancient man went and fell into a sprawl in the most comfortable chair in the room. He looked up at the Scot. "Well?"

"Yeah." Rich handed out the fresh beer.

The Highlander was saved from answering by the doorbell.

Methos and Rich turned to watch the door open...

Rich felt his knees go weak, and sank down onto the arm of Methos chair.

MacLeod greeted the new arrival with a hug and kiss that stunned and fascinated the other two immortals. He turned, and still holding onto his  
guest, grinned and made the introductions.

"Chris, these are my good friends. Rich and Adam."

"Great! Duncan has told me all about you guys," the androgynous young manenthused. "But he never said how cute you were."

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

"Cute! He said we were cute!" Methos could barely contain himself. No, actually, he couldn't. He began to laugh.

"Yeah, well, you are." Rich leaned up to kiss Methos on his nose, then pushed back the lock of hair that had once again fallen over his lover's forehead.

"Man, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I've never seen Mac..."

Methos was laughing again. "At least the kid didn't lisp."

"That's about all he didn't do. Mac and a 'flamer.'" Rich couldn't help laughing now.

The two men in the big hotel bed started laughing even harder. Methos rolled onto his back and pulled his lover to him.

"God, I am so horny," Rich breathed in Methos ear.

"I can tell." Methos ran a languid hand over Rich's chest and down to the steely shaft. "Want to do something about it?" He squeezed gently.

The younger immortal caught his breath. "I don't know about you, but I'm not into the unrequited love shit. Yeah, let's do something."

"Good, neither am I. And I'm not in the mood for any games, either. If I don't fuck you I'm going to explode!"

"Oh, you're going to do that. You will. In me."

Rich bent and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it until Methos was moaning in delight.

"Enough," the old man ground out. He went for the lube, and turned back to his lover.

Rich sighed, then sucked in a breath as Methos began his penetration. As soon as Methos was firmly sheathed he let out his breath in a long sigh.

"Good?" Methos looked down into his lovers eyes.

"Perfect. Ah. Oh. Oh!"

Methos smiled as he began to fuck Rich with long, hard strokes. Doing his best to pleasure the man beneath him, wanting this to last forever.

When they both came they were shouting each other's names.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

MacLeod sat relaxing on the couch with the last of the beer. He raised it in salute to his companion. "I don't know how to thank you, Chris."

"Don't mention it Mac." The young man grinned. "It was a pleasure."

The Scot rumbled a laugh.

"But, Mac, don't you think they're going to be just a little-pissed?"

"If they are, they'll get over it." He took another swallow of his beer. "I just figured they needed a nudge. They've been fucking for almost a year. Didn't they think I'd have figured it out by now. Hell, even Joe knows."

"Oh, and speaking of Joe, his band's playing down here in a couple of weeks. Want to bring Cheri? I'm taking Alyssa.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

"Methos, you awake?" Rich leaned up on an elbow and caressed Methos' cheek.

"Barely. What?"

"He took it okay, didn't he? About us, I mean?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." Methos sighed. The Highlander had, hadn't he? The old man pulled his lover back into his arms. "Go to sleep, Rich." He kissed the still-damp forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

End


End file.
